


Naruto the next Sith lord

by Deltario



Category: Naruto, Star Wars - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 19:21:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30093906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deltario/pseuds/Deltario





	Naruto the next Sith lord

**A extremely strong child in the force is what Naruto Uzumaki is. He is right now a descendant of Exar kun and he is in the Jedi temple learning from master Yoda as he does he notices that he is missing something...**

**He wants to know his heritage and wants more out of life as a Jedi but he knows that even from young age that he needs to train enough with his powers to become a master of the force.**

**As he got older he grew disgusted with the Jedi and the Galactic Republic as he watched many Jedi die as a result of the Republic's nonchalant attitude towards the outer rim and the gap between the rich and the poor.**

**He seen discrimination and other things and is no wonder there isn't war already I mean incident after incident and many people are dead and they still haven't learned. The worst part is the Jedi are going along with this as many of there own members are dying as it is the will of the force.**

**Naruto soon decided that he will use the Jedi and learn all he can and then when he is done with them he will leave.**

**However how did Naruto get discovered on his planet well...**

* * *

Flashback ...


End file.
